A Meaningful Battle
by dylan L.c
Summary: In a place called Central Town, the place where all meaningful battles begin and end. Another battle begins between the Alice Kingdom and Rosevelle Kingdom to attain the most powerful golden medallion. Who will win in the end? Alice or Rosevelle?


This is my first and last story… mm.. I did this because of my special friend requested… how could I say this? I can't even decline all her request

Any way…

**I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

**

**A Meaningful Battle**

By: Dylan L.c

* * *

Summary:

In a place called Central Town, the place where all meaningful battles begin and end. Another battle begins between the Alice Kingdom and Rosevelle Kingdom to attain the most powerful golden medallion. Who will win in the end? Alice or Rosevelle?

Alice _Kingdom_, a place where people live freely and peacefully. Led by the most beautiful and nice yet bubbly queen, Mikan Sakura, yes, queen, not king, for the king has _passed on on_ his life. And now, the throne is waiting for its king.

Rosvelle Kingdom, a place so strict, so cruel, but still good in every way, only thinking for the goodness sake of their people's future. Led by the most handsome creature in the world, King Natsume Hyuuga. A queen you ask? None at all. Why? No average girl can pair up with this magnificent creature.

Alice Kingdom maybe freely and mostly thinking about happiness and having fun but don't underestimate them, they will do anything for the sake of their kingdom and their beloved queen, which they hid. Why? To hide her from the malicious monsters and to preserve her innocence. And for the Rosevelle Kingdom, because of its strict rules, it made the kingdom strong, likes to challenge all kingdoms to prove themselves.

Later, the queen received a letter from the Rosevelle Kingdom:

_To the ruler of Alice Kingdom:_

_I, King of Rosevelle Kingdom challenge your kingdomto a battle. He who wins the battle claims the title: THE MOST POWERFUL KINGDOM and the powerful golden medallion made by the famous and powerful sorcerer, Almond Yaodama. Time of preparation, 1 month._

_King of Rosevelle,_

_**NH**_

She knew this would come, so she prepared her army before the letter came. They prepared it really hard. Their queen thought of their moves and routines that they will do in the battle.

In the Rosevelle Kingdom, the king prepared and trained his army strictly. He must not lose for he do not know the word losing, he must be always on the top.

Three days before the battle, the king decided to take a walk in the central town together with his _right hand man_, Ruka. As the stroll around the town, the people were preparing for the upcoming battle between the two kingdoms, in spite of this, the people were still smiling. They knew this would happen because every year, they'd be included in the battle.

"Natsume, are you sure if it's okay for us to stroll around Central Town" Ruka asked.

"Of course, and I got a good feeling today" Natsume said with his oh-so-famous smirk.

-On the other hand-

"Come on Hotaru… it's been months since I've eaten halowalons in the Central Town" Mikan whinned at her best friend.

"Then let your helpers buy it for you" Hotaru answered. She was inventing a new invention for the upcoming event.

"But, but, it's not delicious when I eat it in here. Come on, please, it's just for today" Mikan pleaded together with her puppy dog eyes.

"-sigh- okay, just for today and oh… this isn't free" Hotaru said. Mikan sweatdropped. "arigatou, arigatou" she hugged her bestfriend.

-Time Skip-

"Mikan, follow me so that you won't get lost. I need to buy myself some new exquisite tools" Hotaru said holding a list.

"Okay!" Mikan replied, she was now eating her favorite halowalons and drinking her strawberry flavored shake. She was enjoying her food that she didn't notice that she lost sight of Hotaru. Mikan bumped in to someone and made her spill her strawberry shake.

"Damn! Will you watch where you're going?" the boy yelled at her.

"Oh my-! Gomenasai.." Mikan bowed her head. Then she tried to wipe the stained shirtbut the boy pushed her causing her to land on her butt.

"Chill Natsume, the girl was just trying to wipe the stain and besides, she already apologized to you" the boy with blond hair and cerulean blue eyes said.

"How can I chill? She humiliated me in public Ruka and she ruined my good mood day" Natsume said angrily.

"You're such imprudent boy. Did your mom taught you about manners? I said 'sorry' … -sigh- you're just a waste of my time" Mikan stood up, dusted herself and started to walk.

"And you're not going anywhere… after you pay what you've done" Natsume grabbed her and drag her leaving Ruka.

-A minute later (with Ruka)-

"Hey, have you seen a baka that has a long amber hair and hazel eyes just the same height as me? She is drinking a strawberry shake and eating halowalons, wearing a pair of skinny jeans, converse and a pink t-shirt" A girl with lavender eyes and raven haired asked with a stoic faced on.

"I think I did saw her" Ruka replied nervously.

"Point me to where she is" the girl ordered.

"I just saw her, I didn't know where she went" Ruka said.

"Well, let's look for her" she said.

"Wait. How am I suppose to know that you're not a bad guy?" Ruka asked.

"Do I look like a bad guy? Hotaru Imai. You?" she asked lifting her brow.

"Ruka Nogi" he replied. She grabbed his hand and started to look for the baka.

-With Mikan & Natsume-

"Here, wear this" Mikan gave Natsume a new bought t-shirt. "Since my work here is done, I'm leaving. I need to find someone" she added.

"Not yet. After you have done to me, you'll have to be my servant when you're with me" Natsume said.

"What?" Mikan's jaws dropped then she quickly recovered. "Alright, but just for two days because after that, I'll be very busy" she said.

Natsume chuckled. "Come on" he grabbed her and went to a bench under a sakura tree. Few people were passing there.

"Sit there" he ordered and went behind her.

"What will we do here?" she asked. She turned around and saw a flying stained shirt that hit her face.

"Hey!" she shouted at him.

-2 days later-

Two days have passed quickly; they've become great friends like master and his servant. But it's time for each other to leave and take different paths. Today is the very last day they will be together. Today was a peaceful afternoon, the last day of the contract.

"Hyuuga-kun, this is the last day that I'll be serving you so I think this is the right time to tell you this… I hope that when battle ends, we'll still be friends" she said and smiled at him.

"How did you know about this? And put the Hyuuga-kun down just call me by my name" he asked surprisingly. He never did mention to her anything that connects him with his school.

"I never thought that the king of Rosevelle was this nice, my expectations were wrong. You didn't even treat me like a slave. Thank you… thank you…" she said softly.

"When did you know that?" he questioned.

"Let's just say, a close friend of mine said that to me. Well, sayonara Natsume-kun. Until we meet again" she started to walk pass through him but he caught her wrist.

"Could it be you are…" he trailed off and let her go.

"Mikan, Mikan Sakura…" she gave him her most genuine smile then she left leaving him behind.

"Today was a shocking day, for the past 2 days, I didn't know that my servant was her… the queen of Alice" he said to himself and started to walk to his kingdom.

-The day of the battle-

Each kingdom was preparing for the great event. The people of central town was also readying for the battle. Both kingdoms started to move to that place along with their spears and shields. They have arrived to that place; they both saw each other's faces wit serious expressions.

The horn has sounded which means the start of the battle. Both parties started to shout and gathered all their weapons as their props, the **cheering **competition started.

Who will win? Is it Alice or Rovelle? It's up to you who'll win…

* * *

Done! Review or not it's up to you …

Oohh… Kuri-chan tapos na request mo review ka ha… pinahirapan mo pa ako neto kya mag review ka inubos mo oras ko…

This was my idea when we had our cheerdance practice and she's the one who said that i should write it a story.

Anyways, fell free to say what you want.. boring? Wrong grammars? Spellings? That's okay 'couz it makes me want to write a better story…(not that I'll write another one again)


End file.
